Episode 5324 (29 July 2016)
Synopsis The next morning, Jack and Ricky tell Ronnie and Andy about Beavers. Jack salutes Ricky before heading to work. Andy notices that Ronnie is being distant and questions why; she and Jack have decided that Andy should move out. Andy goes to No. 3C, worried about having nowhere to live. Belinda is busy checking her new stock. Andy isn’t ready to leave the Square yet, he has unfinished business. Roxy finds a downbeat Andy in the Café and invites him to Martin’s Birthday party. Ronnie updates Jack and is annoyed when Jack tells her he hasn’t got time to look after Matthew. Roxy opens the door of No.55 to find Andy holding a red rose. As the evening progresses, in the Vic, they become increasingly drunk and Andy walks Roxy home. They make out on the sofa but it’s all too much for Roxy. Roxy explains that she needs reassurance due to what happened with Dean. Andy walks out, unable to answer her. Kyle finds an emotional Andy in the Square and Andy mutters something about letting Danielle down. Andy goes to No. 27 and finds Ronnie in the living room with Matthew. Ronnie suggests he stay after all and offers to pay him to look after the children over the summer. Ronnie tells Jack her plan in the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the living room, Andy tells baby Matthew that they are going on a little trip with Amy and Ricky. He looks at train tickets on his phone. What is he planning…? Mick and Linda find Lee in the bar reading a baby book. A worried Whitney tells Lee that the doctor has asked to see her. Lee accompanies Whitney and the doctor explains that Whitney’s urine sample results show that she has chlamydia. It can be easily treated with pills. The doctor asks if they have had any other sexual partners as they should be informed but both deny cheating. Whitney believes that it is her fault. She had it before she met Lee and assumes she didn’t take the pills correctly. Mick and Linda are relieved when Whitney tells them it was just a routine check. Lee finds Abi alone in the Vic kitchen and questions her. Babe overhears Abi admitting that she didn’t know until after she slept with Lee. Babe finds Whitney’s pills and the whole family are present when Babe asks Whitney about them. Whitney is riddled with guilt believing this all to be her fault. Babe looks towards Lee, knowing the truth as he stays silent. Lee finds Whitney sat in the living room in floods of tears. Lee says it was her ex Rob’s fault and she begs Lee for his forgiveness. It’s Martin’s Birthday. On the market Kush invites Denise to Martin’s party in the Vic. Stacey, Martin, Kush and Kyle arrive at the Vic. Bex is looking after Arthur. Kush walks over to Denise who has ordered two red wines. Carmel arrives with Shakil and takes one of the glasses. Kush hides his disappointment that Denise invited Carmel. Kyle and Martin play a drinking game and for his forfeit Kyle decides to make Martin serve shots in his underwear. Shakil attempts to get a drink at the bar but Johnny refuses to serve him. Shakil finds a pint and takes it without being seen. The sexual tension between Kush and Denise increase and Denise suggests they stop their training sessions. Everyone sings Happy Birthday to Martin as he blows the candles out on his vegetable themed cake made by Kyle. Carmel helps a drunken Shakil to drink some water and Kush talks to Denise about how he feels. He suggests meeting at 8am on Monday morning in the Park and takes Shakil home. Shirley goes to the Mitchell’s to ask after Ben. Phil sends her on her way. Louise races after Shirley to tell her that Phil has gone looking for Ben; he didn’t come home last night. Louise and Shirley return to No.55, Ben still isn’t home. Phil arrives and Louise tells him to call the police but he refuses. Phil tells Shirley what happened and becomes frustrated when Shirley starts suggesting how to handle things. Shirley goes to the Café and makes an urgent call to Sharon telling her to come home; Phil needs her. Billy finds Jay sat by the War Memorial; he slept there last night. Billy apologises for what he said yesterday. Billy asks Jay to promise he will have nothing to do with the drugs again and offers to let him come back to No. 89c. In the Vic they receive a frosty reception from Babe and Jay heads home. He sits on Billy’s sofa; he still has the drugs. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes